My Experience with Robert Pattinson
by weliveonce
Summary: He was just one of those people you meet on the way.
1. Chapter 1

My Experience with Robert Pattinson

My day started out like any other day. Maybe it was a little special because I was going to go to an audition. I was very nervous and excited all into one, which is normal. I even made myself some breakfast, some scrambled eggs with toast and a glass of orange juice. I tend to cook when I'm nervous; it's one of those weird habits. I tend to rely on microwave food in reality even when my mom doesn't like that. She's always telling me that it's unhealthy and all those good things mothers should say. Anyway, I call a cab to go to the audition. I was wearing what I thought the character should wear, just simple and fresh. I was feeling really good about the whole ordeal. I had practiced once my agent sent me the script. I didn't know who else was going for the short movie. After all it was just an indie movie, so I wasn't expecting some mega star to be there.

I arrive an hour early for my audition. I wait nervously outside sitting on a chair. I start biting my nails because it's another habit. I looked over the small lobby and there were all these beautiful girls. I felt so bad then, they had this other view of the character. A girl was wearing these skinny jeans with a headband. I was like _"that would be something the character would wear…" _

Seriously at that point, I was just so shaken to see all the girls there waiting to go and a cluster of guys. I didn't know so many actors were looking for jobs. I was intimidated even if I didn't want to recognize it; I was intimidated that they were much better looking than me. I wasn't blonde and I wasn't that thin. I had my woman curves. That was before, but now I'm in better shape then when I was younger. I knew I was probably red in the face. Suddenly my agent's voice came into my head, "In an audition it's not about you, it's also who you represent and what you can bring to the table for us."

Cruel or not, that's the reality of the entertainment industry, especially if you're barely trying to make it. I've been in twelve movies, just minor characters. I started out being an extra in CSI's and Law and Order. It was fun, I made great friends there and that's where I met my agent. Long story short, I had to put in my all to get this role not for me but for my management.

After the voice invaded my mind, I needed some air. So, I knew I was dead early so I decided to go to the end hall where there was an open window. I made my way over there and I noticed there was a guy leaning on the wall with a hoodie texting on his phone. I paid no attention to him as I looked outside the window. The air was fresh and calming. I finally turned away from the window to lean on the wall. I took out my own phone and checked my text messages. Most were good luck ones from my close friends. I smiled at them. I was absorbed in my phone that I didn't notice that the guy with a hoodie was now looking outside the window. He then turned to look at me; I was like _'he looks familiar!' _Of course during the time, when he stared at me and smiled I held no connection of where I'd seen him before. It was an awkward silence before he got the courage to ask me if I was there for the audition. I answered that I was. He smiled and said "Good luck."

I was like "Thanks."

I then asked him if he was there for the audition as well, he shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, need a job."

He was honest about it too. It was surprising.

I then introduced myself and he said "I'm Robert Pattinson, nice to meet you."

He honestly had no self confidence while he introduced himself; he sort of said his name so softly that I almost didn't catch it.

Even when he said his name, I was rambling through my brain to find some connection to his name a movie or a show that he must have been in. I didn't want to ask '_So how many movies have you done?'_ That is sort of rude to ask, according to my agent. Its best you don't tally how many movies or shows you've done. Actor to actor, that shouldn't be brought up only when it's for an interview then it might be appropriate. So anyway, I didn't want to be rude so I didn't ask him that. We started a small conversation about the characters in the movie we hoped to be in. The role he was auditioning for was the main protagonist while mine was just another minor character, but that had an effect on the plot.

He was British, I noticed immediately when we started to talk because his accent would appear and disappear throughout our little conversation. After probably ten minutes or so, he kindly whispers over to be, "Do you think they'll get mad if I light up a cigarette in here?"

I stared as he took out his cigarette pack with matches.

I don't remember what I said exactly but it was something like "I don't know. They have fire alarms."

Whatever I said, he just laughed and lit up his cigarette. He had his hand extended out the window, so the smoke of the cigarette wouldn't activate any fire alarms. Every time he would blow air, he would blow it to his shoulder, so it would go out the open window.

We were just giggling like little children because some people were staring at him as he had his hand outside the window. He was hunching over a bit, he was tall, and so it looked odd for such a tall guy to be slouching over. After a while, he just dropped the cigarette out the window.

His phone started to ring and I stared down at my phone and checked the time. It was exactly 10:38am on a Monday morning. He answered it and just said to the person that he was waiting. He hung up and we just had another small talk which he brought up music. He informed me that he was once in a small band back in London. So, I was right. He was British.

He was just telling about the many times he would stay up with his friends and just drink and write songs on the rooftop of his house. I was clearly out of anything to say to him because I was not in a band nor did I plan to be or anything. I'm just a listener of the music.

Once I glanced at my phone again, it read 10:53am. I then told him that I had my audition at 11:00am. He again repeated good luck. I was like "Thank you Robert." He blushed, it was kind of cute. Anyway, at the time I didn't think anything of it. Just another person I would probably never hear from or anything. We exchanged numbers. He said he would call me when he was planning to go play at a pub or something.

I went in for my audition. It went fairly smooth. I actually felt confident about it afterwards. I walked over to the hall but Mr. Pattinson was long gone once I got out. So, like any other day I went home. On the way home, I called my agent and told him that they would contact him if I got the job. I had another audition the following day for another movie. I was going home to prepare, so I got home like any other day I took my dog for a walk. I got back and went online. I checked my email and all. Then curiosity struck me to _google_ Mr. Pattinson's name. I did and I was literally jumping out of my seat. I was like he was in the Harry Potter movie. I felt like such a dork now that it was over.

He looked older since the Harry Potter movie. He was nineteen actually; I was the same age. So, yeah that was four years ago.

This is the sad part of this whole ordeal. I lost my phone with his number in it and other important people's numbers too. I learned three days later that I didn't get the part and according to the cast list Mr. Pattinson hadn't either. So, whatever that movie sucked anyway… it's the truth. So yeah.

Then months later I learned that he had gone back to London. So, there was no way for me to contact him. I honestly forgot about him, again he was just one of those people you meet on the way.

Many years later…

I see his face everywhere. I drive down and his face is on billboards and everything. I'm like "All be dam." This is where the realization of luck and all that good stuff occurs. To this day, I'm still getting shitty acting jobs while he is a bombshell now or however you want to call it. Now that it's easier to contact him, I don't get through. His manager is like strict when it comes to giving out his number, which I understand. Then I realize "Oh what am I going to tell him. Oh hey I met you during the auditions for ____ ____. Remember? I'm ____."

Yeah that wasn't going to work. So, I gave up and now when I tell my friends that I met Robert Pattinson before he became this famous, they don't believe me.

He seriously is like I heard quoted, "a piece of meat" right now. I sort of feel sorry for him. I'm hoping he stays true to himself like that nineteen year old guy I met many years ago.

And Robert if you ever read this, if you remember who I am remember what I told you about the goldfishes in the tank.

I thought I should share some good memories after all the bad stuff I've been hearing about him. He truly is a good person; I hope Hollywood doesn't corrupt his essence.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey,

So most of the messages I've been getting are really awesome and random, Thanks.

I stated in my profile that I want to remain nameless because I choose to be. If this gets passed to Rob then he will know who I am. Our conversation, some bits were not included in this, was really random/bizarre. So, I know that he'll know who I am. It's not everyday he meets someone that starts to explain the world through goldfishes. Well I hope not... anyway.

That was many years ago. I still consider what I said to be true when I talk about the entertainment industry. It's all about money, it's about getting money and that honestly disgusts me. I have to deal with it because my passion is acting and theater. I breathe acting like oxygen. So, I just deal with it and maybe in all honestly, maybe that explains why I get shitty jobs because I'm not a well known name. It's like "___ Who?"

A major question asked through plenty of messages was why did I post it here. I didn't even know this existed. I mean I knew that people can post stories online, but I didn't really know an exact website. My friend informed me that there was this awesome website called "Fanfiction . net" She encouraged me to post my experience with Rob, so all the Twilight fans can get a glimpse of his true nature. He is not that image the media has of him. When the tabloids were spreading false information about that he smelled? If he showered? I don't know how that came up, but that was totally false. I doubt that he wouldn't shower. I'm just positive that was just garbage.

So, my friend just told me, "Hey, there is this website where you can shed some light or probably get flame because they'll think your lying, but hey just post it on cyberspace. Post your encounter with Robert and you never know what can happen!!"

She said something like that, I don't remember her exact words, but that was clearly the message she tried to get across.

So far, the messages have been border line, but I don't really want a reply or anything...

I posted this because well I don't really even know why I did this, I guess spur of the moment. I well I don't know.

And again before I end this, I again state that I don't have Rob's number. Like I mentioned I lost my phone with his number and he never called or I don't think he did... I wouldn't know anyway. I don't have any contact with him personally. I have his manager's number, but trust me that is like talking to a concrete wall. I mean Nick is cool, but when it comes to business he's dead serious and especially right now that his actor is bringing loads of cash.

I don't want to bash him or anything, so I'm going to stop.

Thanks guys. I wish I had supportive fans like Twilight Fans. I feel that all the Twilight Saga cast have the best fans imaginable. You guys truly rock.

I can feel a question that you guys might ask, "Why don't you have fans? I thought you were an actress?"  
Well, again I'm not a well known name. If you were to know my name and google it, you'd have to dig really deep. Starting with my first appearances in CSI's and Law and Order. I do appear in: fancast (dot) com under people when clicking a certain episode where my name appears.

Anyway, thanks.

Xoxox


End file.
